


New Contortion

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Established Relationship, Flexibility, M/M, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Invited to demo hand to hand combat for the new crop of cadets, Shiro takes on five BOM members to show that self defense is just as important as learning how to fly. He takes them on without the use of his prosthetic arm's abilities, and shows he's very skilled and flexible when it comes to combat. Keith witnesses from the sidelines, discovering a new kink and is enamored with his husband's limberness.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	New Contortion

Shiro never put much thought into his flexibility, he normally relied on his strength and wits when it came to battle, but every once in a while, he showed he had more in his arsenal than what most knew of.

When he squared off against a handful of BOM members. He was grateful that some of the officers of the Blade would participate in this demonstration for the cadets, showing the importance of knowing hand to hand combat when no weapon was at your disposal.

Keith wasn't among the crowd watching with a critical gaze, standing afar from the grouped up cadets. Gaze calculating and observant, never leaving Shiro.

Shiro stood, surrounded on all sides with adversaries abound and him in the center. Some had practice swords and blasters that shot harmless lasers that would interact with the clothing he wore by leaving a luminescent glow to show where he'd been shot. He wouldn't let that happen. The instructor of the class spoke as the cadets murmured and fawned over the fact war heroes Keith and Shiro, the ex-Paladins of Voltron were present and at their class! They remained starry-eyed at Shiro since he was participating in the class which was crazy as he was the youngest current Captain to reach such high ranks.

Not only that, he commanded the Atlas the only vessel to rival Voltron.

To Shiro it was all blah, blah blah. He had heard it all before and he didn't care about his praises. He wanted to shape young minds or at least assist with the process. Hence why he was present in their class. He didn't pay much mind to the admiration he was generating, instead, Shiro’s eyes stayed on his pretty husband.

Keith wore his Garrison uniform though he was one of the leaders of the Blade of Marmora, but he was currently on duty at the Garrison for short stint, Keith participated as both officer of the Garrison and BOM leader. This created a strong partnership with Marmora and made them key to their operations.

"Now to commence with the demonstration, Captain Shirogane." The instructor turned it over to Shiro and five Galra that surrounded him.

Without wasting any time Shiro jumped into the lesson. "Alright class if you ever find yourself outnumber and without a weapon, it’s always good to know how to defend yourself with hand combat." Shiro spoke. "It’s always good to have various skill-sets under your belt. Okay then, we'll get started.”

If Shiro had known this very demonstration would set Keith ablaze, adding another layer to their exciting sex life, he would’ve enjoyed showing off. Instead, he’d reflect back and recall feeling rusty when this moment occurred.

He dropped into a crouch, readying up as the blade began to circle him in unhurried rotations. Shiro slowly kept twisting within the center as he let his eyes scan from one opponent to another. A single BOM dove forward, the circle around him breaking as he sidestepped as the foam sword sliced the air where his head had been.

The captain dodged, jumped, dove, and pivoted as he weaved between the five. For his large size he remained limber and quick, not as swift as Keith, but he could be fast when need be.

Shiro dropped low, leg swinging out, sweeping the feet from under one of the officers. He heard the air knocked from them and Shiro raised his leg straight into the air, his foot above his head for a split second before he dropped his heel down. Axe kick delivered as he rendered one adversary down and out.

Before he could react, a tail wrapped around his forearm, this was his flesh arm. Shiro wrapped more of the appendage around his arm before he rolled backwards and came into a kneeling stance, anchoring himself while using his natural strength, Shiro yanked hard. The body came flying towards Shiro, he braced as he zipped forward. Slamming his metal fist into their face (the newly crafted arm performing beautifully for him). Moving fluidly, Shiro shoulder bumped the BOM member as he spun, facing the last three as the body fell in a heap.

The threesome stood, the blaster wielding fighter pointed but hasn't yet fired as far as Shiro could tell or if he has he's missed as Shiro hasn't seen any illuminated spots.

This time Shiro doesn't hesitate and charges head long, staying low as he's smaller compared to most Galra. A blade swings at him he bends back, rolls his core as he twists and bodies the attacker around the waist. It leaves his back vulnerable so he kicks backwards, his leg curling overhead, tapping with enough force to stun the other.

Reacting quickly, he takes steady hold and begins to lift as he drops into a suplex, knocking the BOM on their back. Shiro tucks and rolls into a crouch, before him only two remain. Shiro darts and jumps, punch aimed as he exudes raw power, the Galra blocks yet struggles with Shiro's might as this BOM member is on the slimmer side. The blaster wielder tries to assist as he swipes with the gun, Shiro blocks, then delivering an elbow towards his ribs before ducking a kick.

He hops back two steps before spinning and kicking the last sword user squarely in the center of his torso. He grabs his arms, pulls him into a toss over his shoulder. The move reminding him of when he threw Sendak all those years ago. The poor Marmora went flying while Shiro rounded on the last.

Easily dispatching him with lighting fast punches, disarming him with a defeat. Shiro panted and then turned a smile on the class as he wiped sweat from his brow. "So, cadets please take any and all lessons to heart, they could potentially come in handy. I was able to do all of this without the use of my arm, didn’t even activate it once." Shiro brandished the slick metallic white with blue glow line-lights, silver trim and accents.

"Please give a round of applause to the Blade and their vital assistance in today's demo." The class broke out in claps as the five shyly waved and slinked off the training mat. "I will be returning the class back over to your instructor, have a good rest of your lesson, cadets." Shiro salutes before his gaze softens, landing on Keith.

Shiro blinked, seeing the expression his husband is carrying as his full lips part, cheekbones dusted with pinkish-red and wide-eyed wonder in the pretty gaze.

What had gotten into him?

Shiro came over cautiously. "Baby – um you okay?"

Keith didn't answer, instead he snatched his husband's wrist in hand and began to drag the much larger man away from curious young eyes.

The couple immediately left the gym, Shiro stumbling after, thankful his legs were as long as Keith's while he kept somewhat in step. "Baby? What's gotten into you?" His mind whirled, trying to figure out what was going through his husband's head.

Was he too hard on the Blade members?

He didn't get to ponder the thought long as he was all but dragged across the campus.

The corridors changed from the training barracks to the officers’ quarters, Shiro knew this route well as they headed to the captain's quarters.

"Um Keith –, sweetheart?" Their door opened, recognize their bio-signatures. Keith pulled Shiro in and then let him loose only to crowd him seconds later. Keith's arms wrapped around Shiro's sweaty neck, fingers playing with the shaved short hairs. "How have I never noticed?"

Shiro hummed in question. "Hmm? Noticed what?" The worry he felt was replaced with growing curiosity as Keith leaned forward, his presence looming.

"That you’re so – flexible," the word sounds lewd coming from Keith, desperation in his voice.

Shiro blinked, lip puckered in thought. "Oh – that," his head tilted thoughtfully.

Not understanding the appeal.

"You're as flexible as me, how the hell was this never brought up?" There was a cute whine to his voice.

Shiro smiled, feeling his heart swell. He'd do anything for Keith –. It's had been a while since he's done this but screw it. He kisses Keith's forehead before backing away. Shiro kicks his shoes and socks off, then slowly his feet squeak against the floor as his legs part and he drops into a smooth split, effortlessly as if he hadn’t done this in years.

This is for Keith afterall and Shiro was curious how his baby would react.

The breath leaves Keith, audible and loud as he cups his mouth. The blush returns to his cheeks in full bloom.

Deciding to up the ante, Shiro swings his leg switching his limbs as he stays in the split. He grins, before he sits upright before kicking his lengthy legs up, curling as he tucks his heels behind his head, he grunts from exertion, feeling the pull and burn as he's still limber from the sparring demonstration.

Shiro watches where Keith's eyes draw, he's wearing almost a form fitting bodysuit and can tell those royal colored eyes outline the junction between his legs. Shiro revels in the heated stare. Then his legs are before him and lays back against the linoleum, before he curls his back, his arms are flat against the floor as his legs come overhead, knees touching his broad shoulders as his toes are resting on the floor above his head.

"Fuck," Keith whispers reverently, stars in his eyes as he looms over Shiro. He drops painfully onto his knees, the thud making Shiro ache in sympathy. Again, Keith curses as his hands cup the back of Shiro's knees, keeping him bent. Leaning over, peering down as his hair spills all around his face in black waves, Keith's pupils are blown, and his mouth drops open hungrily. His crotch presses to Shiro's ass, nuzzling the presented cleft between spread clothed cheeks.

How perfectly they fit together, Shiro thinks.

"What's going through your mind baby?" Shiro moves his arms, resting his hands on his chest as he's comfortable in this bend, even with Keith pressing down on him. It feels good for his back, tension bleeding out.

Keith continues to crowd his ass, tented front rubbing circles into his backside. "I wanna try something, can we?" Keith bites his lip, looking downright cute and desperate.

How could Shiro refuse?

He couldn't, he was a weak man, a guy weak for Keith. Shiro had duties and obligations, he ran a tight ship on the Atlas, but he didn't care in those precious moments as his eyes bore into Keith's. Reaching between his legs, Shiro's cybernetic palm cupped Keith's face lovingly. "Anything for you, sweet boy," he murmured.

He was so damn weak for his beloved husband.

On his back, Shiro gasped as the plug slipped into his ass as Keith pressed it in, he had fully relinquished control the moment Keith got him in their bedroom. He moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he's stuffed full. The base of the plug nestles at his rim, pressed snug and flushed. Shiro's eyes opened as the bed shifts with moving weight, he remains nestled in bedding and pillows, Keith had created a nest for him, trying to keep Shiro comfortable. His feet were in the air as his knees rested in the space between his shoulders and pecs. His back feeling the stretch as his ass and pelvis were exposed.

His husband drizzled lube over Shiro's cock before his hand coated him in a viscous film. Thick and wet. He groaned, hips twitching as he felt his toes curl involuntarily. Keith's hands were magical. He felt his cock twitch filling out and hardening to full mass. Shiro felt like his sweetheart had been edging him for a while, felt out of sorts, haphazardly balanced. Keith was testing his limits and he knew he'd break easily. Keith's calloused thumb toyed with the foreskin and head of his cock, teasing as he wept his pre-come mixing with the lube.

Keith grinned as he moved, rising above Shiro's folded state as he positioned over his lap, he wiped his hand clean on the towel below, removing the excess liquid. One hand cupped the back of Shiro's knee, using it as a brace as the other guided Shiro's cock to Keith's relaxed opening. Slowly Keith sank down his hand moving from Shiro's dick to take hold of his other’s knee as he took all of Shiro, his rim clutching firmly.

The older man whimpered as Keith's weight settled over his body and he had a clear view of his husband's own bobbing cock and his smirking face.

Shiro's stormy gaze drank in the sight, seeing the faint ripple of his muscle as Keith moved, stomach flexing as goosebumps rose. His nipples hardening as he sat on Shiro adjusting for a moment. He loved watching the subtly of Keith's body, especially when he had a front row seat to admire the beauty before him. Shiro could wax poetic about Keith and his love of him all day. He felt those feelings with his body quickly eclipse his stamina and endurance.

Fuck! Keith would undo Shiro so easily with his disarming look alone. He brushed his black fringe from his scarred face and looked down, nibbling lips.

Shiro whined as that plush little ass rolled, swallowing him deeper, to the hilt. Another rotation had him bucking helplessly.

Jeez, Shiro wouldn't make it. He bit his lip, brows lowering as he felt on edge already.

Keith's stubby nails pressed in as he regripped the back of Shiro's knees, bracing his weight against the larger body’s solid legs and torso. Their eyes met, conversation passing swiftly. Shiro gave a small nod. Keith raised his ass, the bed giving small tremors before he dropped down, the mattress helping as it added to Keith’s bouncing pace as he rode his husband's dick.

Shiro head dipped back and he began to fill the room with his voice. He couldn't hold back at all, Keith smiled loving every bleeding sound that Shiro uttered as he worked him over with vigor. It was hugely different from his normal grunts and groans. Shiro gasped and cried under his love. 

"Fuck – uhn! Should’ve tried this years ah – ago!" Keith moaned brokenly. "Look at you, falling apart like this!" There was pure reverence in his voice.

"Keith! I can't baby, please!" Shiro begged and the younger of the two continued on. As he moved with abandon, riding hard.

"Cum Takashi," Keith encouraged as Shiro shook his head 'no', biting his lip. "It’s okay, I'll get off on you feeling good." He assured softly as he continued to bounce, his ass sucking Shiro so deeply and squeezing him so pleasantly tight.

Shiro whimpered, he felt helpless, but so good, never had he been so close to burst this quickly.

Keith bore down on him, putting more weight as he sped his hips up. His ass clapping against Shiro's pelvis and the back of his thighs, making the plug in Shiro jostle against his prostate.

He began to sob below Keith. Shiro was unable to stop as he jerked and arched weakly under the onslaught as he began to come with a rush of intensity as it stole his breath.

Keith continued to move, looming as one hand released one of Shiro's knees and took hold of his bobbing cock. Keith began to stroke himself with fervor as Shiro shook apart below. Then he groaned low and long as his hips stuttered, rutting rather than bouncing as he began to come, painting his husband's chest with hot white streaks. He gave a tired smile, hand cupping Shiro's jaw. "Good boy, came just like I wanted." Keith rasped softly.

Shiro soaked up the praise, returning his own dopey grin.

* * *

If only Shiro known, he had set Keith down an insatiable path –.

It wouldn't be the last time Keith had inquired about Shiro's flexibility. One afternoon they were in the gym together, free of duty, stretching before they began their workout. Keith watched Shiro carefully while he did an extended side squat, deep low plunge with steady legs. Shiro held the stance counting mentally as Keith mirrored him. Then he slowly rose, hands-free as he switched legs.

"Have you always know –, y'know," Keith shrugged as he bounced on the balls of his feet, in the squat he was in. "–you were flexible?"

Shiro hummed, mind tumbling backwards into memories that were long buried and forgotten. Remembering before ever entering the Garrison he had done gymnastics for years, one of his first loves as a kid.

Had he never mentioned this to Keith –? 

Guess not.

"I did gymnastics for fun as a child but gave it up when I decided to get into the Garrison as I wouldn't be able to continue. Have I never mentioned this?"

Both men stopped squatting as they moved into downward dog.

"Nope. Never," Keith confirmed.

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. "Sorry." He frowned, thought they were married, and Keith knew him better than he knew himself sometimes, yet Shiro forgot that they still learned something new every day about each other. This was one of those times.

"Don't be sorry," Keith huffed as they looked at each other. Keith gave a lopsided smile as his eyes twinkled lovingly. "Ever since we met, we've had a lot going on. It was never a dull moment. Now though, we can stop and," he paused making a slight grimace as his face burned in a flush. "–smell the roses." He finished as he rolled his eyes. No doubt embarrassed by using such a dated expression.

Shiro chuckled as they came out of the downward dog and began do some arm stretches. "Thanks baby," he purred.

Keith waved the gratitude away. "Don't mention it."

They went over to a set of treadmills hopping on. "I guess I just forgot – got buried under everything else. When I first joined the Garrison is when I discovered I was sick." He gave a small quirk of his lips, not truly smiling. A bad habit of Shiro's. He shrugged and began to jog. "Must also be overshadowed by the other me –, my childhood memories are a bit hazier, almost dreamlike." Shiro confessed, casting his gaze over to Keith as his husband brows forked towards his hairline. The concern is apparent on Keith's face. They've talked about it before, a side effect of the soul transfer they supposed.

Shiro smiles and begins to kick up the treadmill as he breaks into a run, Keith doing the same as the conversation is dropped for the moment. They would pick this up at another time when alone and time is permitted.

* * *

Keith didn't mean to hyper-focus on the fact that his husband was bendy and flexible, any new fact he learned about Shiro seem to download into his brain immediately like some sort of number fact about Shiro. He supposed this would be fact number 456 about his husband.

Shiro was the love of his life. It made sense why everything, no matter if it was small or big was important to Keith when it came to Shiro.

The older man had been the center of Keith's universe since they met all those years ago.

It was little wonder –.

Keith's fingers twisted deep, plowing into Shiro's ample ass.

Shiro voice broke, hands flat and splayed on the wall as he was bent at the waist, presenting his ass to Keith as the BOM Leader fingered him open. He whined, head dropping between his shoulders as his forehead rested on the cool wall. His hands were plastered to wall, above his face as he panted. Shiro's legs trembled and his cock felt so heavy between his legs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ngh! Good!" Shiro husked breathy and low.

"Oh," Keith replied.

Shiro had said he felt restless on their day off and had excess energy to burn, they were both off and had no duties to attend to, unless an emergency arose. So, of course Keith had suggested trying something new.

Keith had been dying to try this out!

One hand pried Shiro's cheek apart as his fingers rolled in and out, stretching Shiro as his husband wasn't always on the receiving end. But Shiro took to the stretching beautifully, almost like his body was made for it. Keith should really indulge his husband more, he knew Shiro loved to bottom but didn't really petition for it. Keith love to indulge Shiro when he would allow it. He really needed to drive home it was okay for Shiro to ask for what he wanted and to be spoiled.

Keith would love nothing more than to do just that.

Even doing this felt like a treat for himself though he knew Shiro was reveling in the feel, the sensation of being dismantled from the inside out.

The larger body shuddered, ass arching upwards and presenting more. Shiro's head dipped further as his voice sounded exquisite, rising in volume, and becoming punched out and throaty, his moans breathy as he trembled. Keith loved getting him to this state, close to the apex. His lube slicked hole growing tighter, squeezing down on Keith's fingers.

Slowly, painstakingly slow he withdrew his fingers. Keith let his hand take hold of Shiro's other cheek and parting it, watching his puffy rim winking at him, searching, and missing the sensation of being filled. The hole flutter again, invitingly and Keith almost wanted to plunge his fingers back in the welcoming clutch. He took a breath as Shiro made a small distressing sound. No doubt wanting to come. Keith squeezed his plentiful ass cheeks as his own cock complained now that he wasn't distracted with stretching his husband open.

"Keith uhn – more," he begged quietly, almost sounding like a gentle prayer.

Keith's hand smoothed over the curving dip of his back. "Shh I got you," he assured. "Can't have you cum yet. I still have plenty to give you."

"Hurry," Shiro sounded so desperate with the one word.

"Patience yields focus."

Keith was met with a begrudging whine which caused him to chuckle. His hand rolled those pliable cheeks. "I don't want you to cum yet, let me know when you calm enough for me to continue."

Shiro grumbled unintelligible words, before letting out an airy sigh.

Keith smiled, snickering, but his eyes remained fixed on Shiro as he watched the tension bleed out as his body calmed. "There we go," his hands ran over Shiro's large back, tracing the grooves and muscled network of his skin. When he deemed Shiro relaxed enough, a smirk painting Keith's scarred face. Now Keith could try out his idea. "Kick this leg back for me." Tapping a strongly thick thigh. Shiro thick brow arched as he looked over his shoulder. He bit back a smile and did as requested, drawing his leg back. Keith caught his leg in the crook of his arm, supporting it and bending it further back as Shiro dipped lower his back curving. One arm bracing the wall, the other reaching back and grabbing near his ankle to steady himself.

Shiro looked over his shoulder again. "Like this?" He asked, sounding breathless already.

"Perfect," Keith purred. He felt glad his Galran genes caused him to have another growth spurt after his marriage to Shiro. He was now four inches shorter than his husband, but he was thankful for the added height, now he could take Shiro without being on his tippy toes. In the past that made topping difficult sometimes. Nowadays he could laugh about the past.

Pushing the thought aside, Keith took hold of his cock and pressed it to Shiro's lubricated entrance, gradually he drove forward as he met little resistance.

Shiro gasped, then let out a low croon as he was filled. "Ahn fuck," he cursed while his hand closing into a fist against the wall as he arched further. "D-deep!"

Keith felt himself slide deeper in, sinking into sucking heat. He felt his own moans fall from his parted lips. It’s always heaven being inside Shiro. Keith's hand left the base of his own cock, taking hold of Shiro's wide shoulder. He watched as he drove the last few inches homeward as Shiro gasped.

Shiro was always more vocal when he was on the receiving end. It was different from his normal quiet groans and bitten off grunts. Keith drew his hips back and then forward as he began, pace easy and giving them both what they desired. He moved; tempo nice enough to let Shiro adjust mid-fucking. 

His voice spilled out, accenting each thrust as he braced the wall, Shiro tried to sway back meeting Keith's  
hips and feeling his cock plunge deeper, but it was a bit difficult balancing on one foot with the other bent back. "Fuck," Shiro groaned. He could feel the burn in his thigh and groin from the stretched, it added to the sensation as he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. His body was confused, Keith's pace began to change, morphing into urgent ferocity.

A calloused hand smoothed over Shiro's heated skin. "Does it feel good, baby?"

Shiro whimpered, it was rare but when Keith used pet names in turn, it reduced Shiro to melting puddle. He mewed and looked over his shoulder. "Yes! It's – mm uhn amazing!" He felt a little dumbstruck, his words feeling clumsy and his brain reduced to simplicity. "More!" He begged.

A pleasing smile came to Keith's face. "Anything for you," he whispered. 

Keith pulled Shiro's leg further back and the larger body arched more. Keith's other hand came around fingers clutching his throat and gently pressing against, putting some pressure as he felt his air being restricted. Shiro moaned, startled, and pleased. He felt his cock jump between his legs as it dribbled pre-come. He wanted to curse again, but his voice left him as Keith squeezed tighter and robbed him of breath. His husband pumped his hips, the pace upping the intensity as Keith's cock rammed his prostate. The sound of flesh slapping echoed and filled the quiet of their living quarters.

Shiro came alive, gasping and making choked off sounds as he saw stars flashing brightly as his vision swam.

Keith's cock bullied inwards, stuffing him so thoroughly.

He wouldn't last, Keith was flipping all his switches and he'd come before the other was done with him. He whined loudly, husky sounding to his own ears.

Those strong fingers clamped tighter; palm pressed snugly as Shiro breathing stuttered. He felt euphoric, his body squeezing, he was spiraling out and it felt amazingly good. Shiro couldn't think, just feel as he was on the verge or release. His full moans were choked off as he fought to breath.

 _I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!!_ Shiro thought over and over like a broken record and there was no doubt in his mind that Keith knew this instinctually. His husband was well aware of his impending orgasm.

Shiro whimpered, body feeling so tightly wound as his prostate was battered by Keith's relentless cock, stroking against it so nicely. He'd come untouched. "Oh fuck! Fuuuc – ahhn!" His mental hand scratched against the wall, making dry scraping noises as he tried to hold out. "Keith, fuck! I-I can't baby, I can't!" He cried and he felt his cock throb between his legs as wetness coated his inner thighs and belly. "Nghn! Uhn can't!" He was a mess of pre-come and he knew he'd come hard.

Keith wrenched him back by his throat, Shiro making a choked noise but loved it as Keith held him securely, it stroked some possessive ownership deep within himself. The thought he was Keith’s stroked something filthy in Shiro. Also, the thought he owned Keith as well was a comfort in his heart. Shiro felt his body clamping down on Keith while he whimpered, feeling the hand on his throat tighten a smidgen more.

"Tell me what you need Shiro," Keith voice left little room for vagaries. He wanted to hear specifics which felt near impossible for Shiro as he whined. His eyes falling away from the intensity of those galaxy colored eyes as they bore into him.

Shiro couldn’t think, not with Keith cock wedged so deep!

"Tell me Shiro or I won't let you come." It was a threat, and he knew Keith would deliver on it.

Shiro cursed mentally and made a strangled whine. "Please cum baby, I can't take anymore –." It was hard to speak, but he somehow found his voice, able to piece together words though in his mind he was babbling nonsense. "Please - ahn fuck!" Keith's pace kicked up a notch and Shiro felt an enormous breath of cool air enter his lungs as his throat was released. It almost made his head swim, dizziness on the horizon as he could simply do nothing but take Keith's punishing thrusts.

Soon he'd come, it would be intense.

Keith eyes darted down, following the lines of sweat as they trailed the strong definition of Shiro's expansive back, down-down did his eyes go, following the path until his gaze fell to where their bodies connected. He licked his heat damp lips, watching as his cock disappeared in and reappeared out as he drove his hips forward and back, filling that firm round ass. Shiro was squeezing so tight, trying his damndest to milk Keith dry.

It was a near thing, Keith had almost lost it several times as Shiro was nothing but constrictive warmth and pulsing wetness, holding Keith in the best of strangleholds. His hand tightened on Shiro's thigh as his other hand grasped his hip, dragging Shiro's ass crashing into his pelvis. Keith would grant Shiro a small mercy and of course he was on the verge of coming himself, he listened as the other's breathed deeply, panting as he could tell Shiro's orgasm was about to crash over him.

It would only take a little bit more from Keith to get Shiro there –.

Shiro gasped and then gritted out something that could be construed as Keith's name as he began to jerk and tremble, clamping down on Keith's girthy dick. Keith groaned loudly, drawing out the sound as he continued to thrust as Shiro felt his balls tighten and his cock spill, splattering the wall and his thighs before dripping onto the floor. Shiro sobbed, crying out as he released and released, his orgasm felt never-ending as he grew lightheaded and woozy with sensation.

Keith began to jerk, thrusting erratically before he crooned hoarsely, filling Shiro with searing liquid heat. His thrusts slowed and gentled as he milked his dick into Shiro's fluttering hole. Keith groaned, teething his tongue as he savored his toe-curling orgasm –.

He smiled, leaning down, and pressing sweaty kisses to Shiro's blushing backside. His lips worshiping the humid skin, savoring the feel as he hummed with Shiro shuddering against his body. Easing Shiro's leg down, he let his arms wrap around Shiro's chest, holding him close as he felt Shiro's legs shake unsteadily. Keith effortlessly supported his husband as the larger body sagged against him, he felt his soften wet dick slip out of Shiro's puffy abused hole. Keith flowered Shiro's skin with tender kisses as he began to dote while Shiro remained bliss out and boneless in those strong arms. The older man hummed, loving the affection as he leaned into it, eyes closed as Keith eventually found his mouth and filling his senses with his kisses. "Shower?" Keith asked after he sated himself with Shiro's lazy open-mouthed kisses, his husband was always so pliant after he came. Keith loved it.

"Mm yeah, please."

Keith calmly led Shiro deeper into their quarters, going into their bedroom before making a beeline to the bathroom. Shiro leaned against the cool counter, his skin still carrying the heat of their intimate moment. He smiled, feeling dreamy as he felt loose limbed.

"Was that okay?" He heard Keith ask and Shiro cocked a brow, silently asking for him to elaborate. "The position? And everything else?"

Shiro hummed again. "Oh," he smiled and knew that Keith sometimes felt he got carried away especially when they were trying new things. Shiro always assured him he would stop it if it made him uncomfortable. "I was onboard with everything, promise." He smiled still feeling a little floaty. "I would have said something if I felt otherwise."

Keith nodded, accepting the response effortlessly. "You would," his eyes met Shiro's for a brief moment before he turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm.

Shiro watched Keith's sleek back as he turned away, testing the water. "Next time I was thinking – maybe we could try me doing the splits, how about it? We could either do it in here, the kitchen –," Shiro paused in thought. "–or maybe the loveseat in the living room," he trailed off as Keith slowly turned, looking at him with wide eyed and slack jawed.

Did he say something wrong?

The surprised quickly melted off his face as Keith rushed Shiro. The younger of the two smiled and closed the space, arms wrapping around. "Of course," he purred before his lips captured Shiro's.

Being flexible had ignited something new for them to explore.

They were excited for the impending possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was brought to you by that one still of Shiro throwing Sendak in S1. That boy was doing the splits.  
>  **LINK:** https://twitter.com/shiroeveryday/status/1303109642105446400/photo/1
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!  
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)


End file.
